


[podfic] world enough and time

by BabelGhoti



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cornelius Hickey Is His Own Warning, Frozen Dove Do Not Thaw, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of ktula's fic.His namesake had been naked, back in London. It had been a clean cut, just into the soft bits and then out, wrapped up in a sheet and dumped into the Thames. No resistance.If he’d known how it was going to feel, he would have taken his time—
Relationships: William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] world enough and time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [world enough and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061089) by [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 3:39 
  * **Size:** 3.7 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/24/items/ktula-world-enough-and-time-read-by-babel-ghoti/ktula%20-%20world%20enough%20and%20time%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### 

  * **Cover art:** _Migration_ by [Michael Smith](http://michaelsmithpainting.com/project/2018/)




End file.
